


Just a Taste

by canaa



Category: Guild Wars
Genre: M/M, Masochism, Nightmare Court, Prompt Fic, Sadism, Sylvari, Tongue Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 06:00:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canaa/pseuds/canaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two Nightmare Courtiers engage in one of their favourite activities; the giving and receiving of pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Taste

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill. Originally posted on my [GW2 tumblr](http://ofducks.tumblr.com). Prompt "Kiss," for Nari.

"Are you sure about this, pretty one?"  Nari smiled down at the little sylvari on his workbench, threading one hand through lush blue-green ferns.  A tug and a hard twist, and he smugly watched Leomach’s eyes darken, pupils dilating.

"Of course I’m sure," Leomach almost snapped, the pain as his fronds were pulled not yet enough to make him docile.  "I wouldn’t have agreed, if I wasn’t."  He yanked his own head against Nari’s pull, a faint sound rising from his throat as the larger man’s grip remained firm.

"I want to hear you ask for it."  A flash of tongue as the necromancer wet his lips, and Nari couldn’t help grinning wider, anticipation coursing through him.

Teal eyes narrowed slightly, and then Leomach leaned forward, deliberately, eyes catching Nari’s and holding.  “Pierce me, please.”

Nari smirked, and yanked hard on the ferns in his grasp, his other hand rising from the tray of tools he’d prepared, forceps slightly opened.  “Are you going to be a good boy and keep your head still for me?”  He clicked the tool closed in front of Leomach’s face, and almost laughed at the hungry look in the tiny necromancer’s eyes, the way his mouth dropped open invitingly even before he spoke.

"Why don’t you find out?"  One of the best parts of Leomach, Nari thought, was how he pretended to be so _challenging_.  They both knew that pain turned him into putty, made him do anything Nari wanted and more besides, but his pretty one did so enjoy the pretense - and so did Nari.

The thief tapped the forceps against Leomach’s lips, then worked it between them, spreading them open after the tips were through.  Leomach’s lips pressed firmly together for only a moment, and then resistance melted, allowing the metal to slide in and spread him wide.  “Ohh, that is a good boy,” Nari murmured, rubbing the gripping prongs of the tool along Leomach’s tongue.

Unable to answer with his mouth occupied, Leomach shifted forward again, tugging hard against the hand in his fronds as he slid his lips down over the forceps until tears gathered in his eyes as he fought the urge to gag on cold steel, and Nari felt his own breath quicken, responding to the sight.  “Remind me to try a spider gag on you sometime, pretty one.”  That would be a delightful sight, lips spread open and held by hard metal prongs, mouth clear to allow Leomach to make those lovely sounds that Nari enjoyed so very much.

"But, this isn’t the time."  Pulling harder, Nari brought Leomach’s head back again, slid the grips of the forceps around Leomach’s tongue.  "Are you trying to distract me?  It’s not gonna work.  I’ve wanted to do this to you for a long time."  The forceps clamped tight, and Nari released the fronds in his other hand as he drew the necromancer’s tongue from his mouth to expose it for the process.  Leomach immediately attempted to jerk his head back, and an incoherent sound of pain emitted from his throat as his tongue was yanked cruelly, the forceps not slipping a millimeter.

Chuckling, Nari reached for the needle resting on the tray, and the open barbell.  He gripped the barbell between index and middle fingers, and the needle between thumb and forefinger.  “You’re not going anywhere, pretty.  You asked so nicely, I have to give you what you want.”

He could clearly feel Leomach’s pleasure, the anticipation building within the little sylvari’s frame, and it heightened his own.  With a little yank and turn on the forceps, Nari gave Leomach a little bit more of what he craved, enjoying the way the necromancer’s pleasure spiked and faded as he eased off the pressure again.

There was no more resistance as Nari brought the needle to Leomach’s tongue, and Nari bent his head slightly to be closer to the work, to appreciate the sight more.  Sylvari tissue was, in general, tougher than human flesh, and their tongues were no exception.  Despite the sharpness of the needle, it slid through slowly, accompanied by a rising whine from Leomach’s throat, the heady build of pleasure and pain in his empathy.

Truth to be told, Nari could have made it faster, used more pressure - but when both he and his pretty one enjoyed this so much, what would be the point?  Finally, the tip of the needle cleared the bottom side of Leomach’s tongue, and Nari jerked it free in one swift motion, the scent of sweet sap rising.  The barbell went in next, and once seated, Nari reached back down to his tray, dropped the needle and picked up the ball for the end.  

It was the work of but a moment to screw it on, despite the slow pool of sap in Leomach’s mouth, and when Nari finished, he took a few seconds to admire the gleam of metal against Leomach’s tongue before releasing it, the forceps joining the needle on the tray once more.

He heard Leomach’s inhale, but before the little sylvari could speak, Nari’s hand was back in his fronds, pulling violently to jerk Leomach’s head back, and then Nari’s lips pressed down, his tongue delving into Leomach’s mouth, searching for that sweet taste of sap.  He felt Leomach’s hands come to rest on his arms, gripping tightly, and made a satisfied noise in his throat.

Ah, there- the barbell was a hard, metallic flavour against the softer, slightly bitter taste of Leomach’s mouth, and around it… Nari’s eyes closed as he lapped up sap, drew Leomach’s tongue into his mouth and sucked on it, savouring the mix of sweet and bitter, the perfect combination that Leomach embodied.

The hands on Nari’s arms softened gradually as he toyed with the new piercing, drank down the sap that spilled from the hole, and Leomach’s body relaxed against him.  Such a _perfect_ pretty toy, Nari thought, and, pushing the tray to the side, pressed Leomach back onto the surface of the workbench.


End file.
